Misplaced And Misguided
by mythic of murderdome
Summary: The dragonborn discovers a very interesting duo when outside of Falkreath hold. Overtime he must help them on their quest to get back home. However he sees a chance of redemption for his past mistakes. Will his sanity pull together after many years or will this simply be another quest? Can friendship sprout in a world filled with hate?
1. A Strange Encounter

**AUTHORS NOTE: I love skyrim, I like mlp, when I mix the two together I have a fun time. **

Ti'look escaped the hands of death when he escaped the burning Helgan after the cursed dragon Alduin attacked. Rising from the ashes of Helgan were his hopes to finally live a calm life again. His hopes were destroyed when he was fated to be the dragonborn. He was an Altmer born and raised to live a sophisticated life like all other high elves. Oh if only they could see what he was doing now!

He was traveling the cold wilderness of Skyrim with two women following shortly behind. One was an Altmer by the name of "Octavia Melody" and the second being the strangest Nord he ever met who went by "Vinyl scratch" If only he knew the journey he would experience with them he would've killed them on the spot. He was outside of Falkreath practicing a new form of destruction magic to aid him on his quest by the element of earth it was called. The land around him was more foggy than most. As if Arkay was having a pissy day.

He chanted the words over and over as instructed by the book he had purchased and was disappointed when nothing happened.

"This thing isn't worth the paper it's written on." He remarked throwing the book into the woods. He wandered down the fog on top of the path not knowing where to go. He opened his journal to see what he could carry out further. He could help clear out Falkreaths bandit problem. He closed his book deciding to clear out a nearby outpost. He placed the book in his backpack and made his way to the camp. He would stay on the path as far as he needed before he would drift into the woods.

The woods were quiet and gentle around here. Than again Falkreath hold isn't known for its wildlife now is it? He noticed that the sound of birds and crickets ceased and then he felt a sudden pain in front of him. He was pushed to the ground and he felt the pressure of something on top of him. He felt like a wolf just tackled him. He was prepared to snap its neck. But just before he could feel for its head it released when whatever hit him got off and when he looked in front of him the fog made sure he only saw the silhouettes of two women.

"Present yourself or prepare to die!" He said hoping to get them out. As if on cue the fog began to dissipate and soon he saw the strangest women he ever saw. One reason being they were only wearing underwear but something else was different. One of them was an Altmer who wore a darker shade of skin that was different from the normal shade of gold skin that regular Altmer had and that she was also wearing a pink bow tie.

The next one was even stranger! First off he couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing a strange set of glasses that was shaded purple and took up half her head. If it wasnt for her hair we would've thought she was a male. Even her hair was strange as well, her strange hair was shaded blue some lighter than others and it was worn in spikes. When he saw that none of them were holding weapons he felt somewhat safer. Although the female Altmer still had his eyes cause his people were still experts with magic so he kept a close eye on her.

They huddled close to each other and were staring at him with fearful eyes. Than again he was wearing scaled armor. It was light weight and it was dark cloth perfect for stealth and speed. Soon he noticed one thing about the both of them. They had two different symbols on their thighs, strange?

"Tavi he kind of looks like you? maybe he's friendly" The blue one said

"Only if you don't swing first" Ti'look said with his silver tounge. He was able to perfect the art of speech when he was surviving the wilderness of Skyrim, pursued others to do his wishes. He could convince a daedra to surrender its weapons to him if he wanted.

They recoiled back a few feet when his voice was heard. He opened his backpack and pulled out some clothing for them to wear. generosity in response for answers and trust was his way. He handed them the clothing to which they reluctantly accepted. No words were exchanged as they were Putting the clothes on, for whatever reason it was a hassle for them. The female Altmer spoke up with an accent he never heard before

"Thank you for the clothing good sir it was getting cold for me and my friend here" She thanked the strange elf in front of her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The blue nord spoke up "We can say the same thing to you buddy so why don't you answer us first?"

"Because I gave you warm clothes to wear" He said quickly.

He noticed one more thing about the Altmer, she had amethyst colored eyes! That was not normal among his people. Possibly a birth defect. He couldn't see the other ones eye's due to her glasses.

"Well you see my friend, my name is Octavia Melody, my friend here goes by the name of Vinyl Scratch" The one named Octavia said.

"Well if I am to introduce myself to fair woman, my name is Ti'look." The blue one started to chuckle. When she did Ti'look gave her a glare shooting daggers.

"May I ask just what are we?" Octavia asked

"What kind of question is that? we're Altmer, high elves if you are that daft" He was getting confused now.

"How do I explain this... we were sitting at home when-"

"You hear that?" Ti'look said perking his head.

"What are you-"

"GET DOWN" Ti'look tackled the two woman to the ground causing them to scream and shortly after that they heard a soft thud as an arrow impacted a tree not too far from where Octavia was just standing. "Bandits!" He hissed pulling out two menacing daggers. One serrated in the most nightmarish way while the other appeared to be made of glass.

"Hold on friend we mean no harm" Said a bandit coming out to the path with two others behind him. "We simply want a few supplies... and the women" He said smiling at the two ladies who were slowly getting up.

"I'll gut you like the skeever you are!" Ti'look exclaimed teeth bared. One thing they didn't notice was that all his teeth were slightly sharper than most mer or man.

Bad days get worse don't they? The leader pulled out an axe and shield ready to take on Ti'look while the other two rushed behind him going for Octavia and Vinyl. One of the bandits grabbed Octavia while Vinyl was in a hand to dagger fight with the other.

"Get your hands off me you scum!" Screamed Octavia attempting to push the bandit away from her. Then she heard the most bloodcurdling scream in her life! When her hand had made contact with the mans head he started to shriek wildly and jerked violently and fell to the ground dead when she retracted her hand. Octavia stood there unable to move, with her eyes wide with shock. She could not comprehend what had just happened. Soon the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Ti'look had just disarmed the leaders shield and in one swift motion plunged the dagger deep into his heart. The leader fell to the ground on his knees and the high elf pulled out his dagger causing a crimson liquid to spill out and the leader to fall to the ground. When he turned around he saw Octavia with eyes that even he was concerned for and he saw Vinyl fighting for her life with another one of the bandits.

He threw the dagger in one fluent flick of the wrist and watched as it soared through the air and embedded itself in his back. He fell to the ground immediately. He walked over to Octavia and saw the bandit she was standing over and saw that her hand was emitting a soft purple glow. She had just electrocuted the bandit to death.

"First kill?" He asked Octavia.

She could only command a small nod.

"Well trust me it gets easier".

The silence of the forest was her only answer.

**To anyone who wonders why I made Octavia an Altmer rather than a nord or other race that didn't use magic it's because I determined their race based on personality. I know it's stupid but I liked it, and the altmer are the most sophisticated race, at least in skyrim. **


	2. The Duel

"What did I do to him?" Tavi asked with fear in her eyes.

"You electrocuted him" He answered blatantly.

"HOW?!"

"For an Altmer you're not that wise, you used magic or do you two not know what magic is as well?"

The silence was unbearable. After a few moments of silence of Tavi just looking at that 'Ti'look' she started to hyperventilate badly. I grabbed her hoping that my presence will calm her down a little. She started to hyperventilate and sob into my shoulder. I hugged even tighter, no way was I going to let her go. With curious eyes that elf guy spoke.

"An Altmer and a nord together? tell me, are you two wed?" How is he talking like nothing happened!?

"Uh kind of, is that a problem?" I said giving him an intimidating glare.

"No problem it's just that considering the tension between the nords and the high elves of the Aldemer Dominion I'm just surprised is all."

"What's that?" I asked still clutching Tavi who was breathing calmly again.

"The Aldemer Dominion is a group of radical* elves that believe that humans should be eradicated and that all mer should rule Tamriel rather than men... you're not from Tamriel are you?"

Tavi let go of me and faced the man "How in equestria can that become easier?" Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Because at least half of skyrim wants to see the both of you either dead or in chains, and I don't need to explain why as show by these scum" He said directing his daggers to the dead bandits before us.

"Where are we going to go?" I heard myself say realizing were at the mercy of a psycho.

"You have two options, either head to Falkreath and live a nice and calm life, or follow the path to where you want to go." He said before starting to walk off.

"Wait where are you going?" Tavi exclaimed

"Home" He said.

I stepped in front of him "You can't just leave us out here to fend for ourselves!" I barked at him.

"I can and I will, or how about this? if you two can knock me off my feet I will take you wherever in skyrim you want to go but if I knock down the both of you I leave you here" His face was right in front of mine.

"Deal!" I exclaimed.

Tavi pushed him away and looked at me. "Vinyl what are you doing?" She was surprised by how serious I was acting.

"Three" He spoke ominously.

"I'm trying to keep us alive" I said.

"Two."

"By killing us both?"

"One."

Tavi turned around and when she did he shouted so loud my bass set would cry!

"**TIID KLO UL**" Just as quickly as he spoke he was already behind Tavi. I tried to reach for her but he moved so quickly in front of my eyes. He elbowed her in the back sending her falling. Then he was right in front of me, and Tavi was still falling! He got close enough to a point where he could see my eyes through my shades and moment he did he recoiled back. He started to move normally again and I heard him exclaim something "VAMPIRE!" Wait what?

He pulled out his daggers and charged for me. Before I even knew what happened I felt the two dagger pressed against me. One was against my throat the other on my stomach line. The cold steel was hard against my skin, then a thought came to mind. If he thought I was a vampire then he would kill Tavi also! I was terrified beyond any measurable scale, and this was coming from a mare who most ponies thought could stare down a manticore!

I felt a cold tear move across my face and then I heard something.

"WAIT!" It was Tavi! He turned his head to see Tavi who was slowly getting up "Dont do it" She pleaded

"This woman is a vampire! she must die, watch." He pulled off my shades to reveal my megneta eyes and when they hit the cobblestone they cracked.

"She is not a vampire, that is her natural eye color" Tavi said with more tears in her eyes.

"Yes and Mehrunes Dagon is my mother!" He retorted.

"It's true look at her teeth!" She said to the crazy maniac.

He forcefully opened my mouth and was surprised to see that I didn't have a single extended canine like all vampires. His face lightened and he released the daggers and sheathed them and he began to apologize. Not seeing any other opportunity I put both my hands on his head and pushed down. He fell to the ground due to the sudden pressure. "Why did you do that?" He said brushing the dust off him.

"That was the deal wasnt it? one of us knock you down and you take us where we need to go" I said feeling like a queen.

He grunted and slowly got up "Fine where to?"

"It would be best if we go somewhere that can explain how we came to be here" Tavi said coming back to my side.

"Well I still don't know how you got here so please explain" He grunted out losing patience and pride by the fact he just lost a fight to two feeble looking woman who had no idea where in the universe they were in.

**radical* used in the sense of very extreme**


	3. A New Perspective

Octavia was sitting home alone reading a book. Her next rehearsal wasn't due for a few days and she had just finished practicing and Vinyl was out at who knows what club this time. She had decided to pass the time by reading but as thoughts crept to her mind the words soon became meaningless. Silence, it was calming and it was nice. She needed more moments like this in her life. Without anything to disturb her such as the sound of her cello in the stillness of the house or the sound of Vinyl's loud rambling the only noise being that of the flapping book when she turned the pages.

She appreciated the moments of silence she had. Not to say she didn't appreciate Vinyl's presence dear Celestia no! It was simply that she needed more moments like this is all. However soon her thoughts wandered to darker territories. That of her past. Her parents were protective of her treating her more like a trophy than a daughter. She had doubted whether they loved her or simply polished her.

She had to secretly make friends whenever she attended school as her parents saw them as 'needless distractions'. Contact was broken between the few friends she had when one was found out by her parents which was often and she would be punished. She may have lived a 'good' life but that certainly doesn't mean she lived a happy life. Vinyl was one of her only friends that had really stayed, by Celestia she still doesn't know how! They were complete opposites and yet they were glued to each other the second they met. Practically inseparable and eventually she moved in with Vinyl in the calm town of Ponyville.

Soon some of Vinyls friends gradually became hers but it was harder to relate to them as much as Vinyl. A small tear had shed across her eye at these thoughts, she needed to learn to appreciate the smaller things in life, Like the silence she had now. Her ears perked up when she heard the door slam open and a familiar voice boomed through the house that was not too long ago a still land.

"I MADE IT!" She exclaimed as if she had won something big by stepping through the door.

Octavia placed a bookmark inside her book and went downstairs to say hello to the neon haired unicorn. "I see even though it's the middle of the night you still have your... enthusiasm" Octavia said to the unicorn who still had the energy to stay up. Probably not for long though

"Oh come on you gotta give me more credit than that" She said making her way to the couch.

She had a bed but she treated the couch like a soul mate. Octavia wouldn't be surprised if she was buried with that couch.

"So what did you do tonight?" she said laying all across the couch.

Octavia pulled out a chair and sat down "Not much to your standards I simply practiced and read a very interesting book."

"Seriously Tavi you have to learn to be more loose, so you know what? tomorrow were going out to one of my gigs."

"Vinyl I really don't see why?"

"Come on it'll be great just me, you, and the sound of dancers hitting the floor from one to many shots."

"yes well I'm sorry if I don't see that as my version of 'having fun'."

"So what do you suggest?" Vinyl asked tilting her head and lowing her ear in the most adorable way.

"I say we simply have a small dinner with friends over." Octavia said

"Well its like two in the morning and I'm tired so how about we pick whos idea is best in the morning?"

"What time is it!' Octavia said panicking, was she reading for that long?

Vinyl began to laugh "I'm just messing with you, calm down its like ten or eleven right now"

"Vinyl you shouldn't scare me like that, please?" The cellist said regaining her breath.

Vinyl levitated her glasses to the table at the foot of the couch "Exactly what I'm talking about, up tight, and that was payback for this morning" She said closing her eyes gently.

"Why is that?" Octavia asked confused

"That green stuff you put on your face scared me half to death! I nearly fell down the stairs, and those cucumbers on your eyes didn't help either I thought I was living with a secret changeling."

"Its not easy maintaining a young face, I was simply trying something new."

"yeah, murder." She said before drifting to sleep.

Octavia sighed and made her way to her bed where more thoughts crept in. What are we classified as? friends? enemies? a couple? These constant thoughts always filled her head before she went to sleep. Blackness envoloped her eyes when the warm embrace of sleep took her. Her eyes gracefully opened and she gave a big yawn. She got out of the covers and just before she went to the shower she heard Vinyl dowstairs. She better not be making breakfast!

This was Octavia's only thought as she raced down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she simply saw Vinyl walking in circles around a strange symbol on the floor.

"Tavi whats that?" Vinyl said still circling it

"I-I dont know Vinyl" She had honestly never saw this before in her life.

"This better not be payback for that whole bedtime thing last night" VInyl said staring at the grey earth pony.

"It's not Vinyl I swear I have never seen that in my life."

Vinyl slowly approached the strange symbol. When she set one hoof on it, it started to emit a very strong white glow.

"I think I just made something very mad." Vinyl said ears arched down and backing away from the symbol. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. It looked like a straight line with two spikes at the opposite ends facing downwards, one larger than the other and they were both curved and facing each other with a circle in the center. The light the symbol emitted became blinding very quickly to the point where it was pure white even with Octavia's eyes closed. Even though Vinyl was wearing shades the light was still unnaturally bright.

Than they heard something or somepony speak in the room. "Oh if only I knew about this place sooner, I can't wait to meet the locals." It spoke in a deranged manner as if it was ready to laugh at every sentence it made. "Oh what do we have here? sorry to intrude ladies did I invade your personal moment? what were you doing? drying off? chatting? kissing? how about this? I broke into your home so how about you break into some else's home?" Than the light dimmed to a dull purple glow.

They were both terrified when the sound of a silent morning turned into one of a bustling forest. When Octavia opened her eyes she felt cold as if her fur was shaved off, at least she still felt her mane. There was a huge fog blocking her vision so she could barely see a few feet in front of her. She tried to look for Vinyl but felt strange when she pulled her arm up it bended up as if she had more joints where her hooves are. and her legs felt jointed cause she could feel dirt riding across her leg that was now longer?

she pushed herself up with her arms and onto her knee's she definitely felt like her legs were longer when she felt something aim for the ground on the end of it. When she looked at what it was her eyes went wide when she saw something strange. Feet! With toes! She pulled her arms up to her head and was locked into a staring contest with an entirely new foe. Hands and fingers!

She pushed herself backwards in a panick and crashed into something that felt smooth. When she turned her head she saw a strange creature with familiar hair and an even more familiar set of shades. "V-Vinyl is that you?" Octavia asked reaching her hand.

Vinyl slowly raised her head and when she looked at Octavia's new form her back shot straight hitting the tree behind her. She put her hand behind her head and started to rub it "Ouch that really!?" Her eyes went wide and she slowly put her hand in front of her face. She stared at it for a second or two then looked at Octavia than back at the hand. They both started to scream at that second.

When they both calmed down they looked at each other again both at a loss for words. After what felt like a century of silence someone finally spoke up

"What happened?" Vinyl asked looking at her hands again.

"Vinyl I'm not too sure but what are we?".

Vinyl tried to stand up and was surprised to see she could actually stand and not lose balance, these things were apparently bipedal. they could barely stand for a few seconds in their other forms. Octavia stood up as well

"I don't know Tavi but we have to find somepony."

"I don't thing were ponies anymore Vinyl."

"Than whatever we are."

"Who was that back at our home?"

The silence hung in as they were trying to find an answer. None was found.

"What do you think we should do?" Octavia asked. She felt bad relying solely on Vinyl for help but how can you not? She is the strongest pony she knows.

"I think we should probably find a town or something and get help?"

"But where are we?"

"Just follow me and maybe we can find something" Vinyl said beginning to leave the small clearing. After a few minutes of walking they found themselves on a path.

"Well this at least tells us that something had to have built this" Octavia said observing the rundown path.

"Than lets follow it." Vinyl said going down the path which was littered with fog. They wandered down the path farther until they heard something in the distance.

_"Awoooo"_ WOLVES!

Just by instinct alone they started to run farther away from the sound. They couldn't tell where they were and soon after some running they hit something hard. When they looked up they saw something in the fog. It was pushed back by them and now they were on top of something breathing! They both quickly got off of it and stared as it slowly got up. Than it spoke.

"Present yourself or prepare to die."

Vinyl attempted to use magic to do something but was shocked to see or rather feel nothing happen. The fog rolled away and they saw a strange figure in front of them. His eyes were small and he had a long scar run across one of his eye's.


	4. A Journy Begins

"Okay if what you say is true than I am going to need a lot of Argonian Ale" Ti'look said sitting back down. "So let me see if I got this right? you are miniature horses from another world summoned here by some random person?"

"Correct, glad to see you were listening" Octavia said.

"By the sound of it alone some conjuror is playing with forces beyond his grasp" He said getting up again.

"So where do we go?" Vinyl asked.

"By the sound of things the college of Winterhold will have something but first we will head to Whiterun"

"Where and why?" Vinyl said

"First off Winterhold is north and I mean NORTH, secondly Whiterun is basically the center of Skyrim give or take fifty feet"

"So if we head there we can get a good set of directions to this 'Winterhold' am I correct?" Octavia asked to verify

"That and I need to see a friend." The high elf said heading in the direction of Whiterun

"okay let's get moving" said Viny clamping her hands together.

They started down the path and the sun began to clear the way. Ti'look looked back feeling somewhat regretful to how he had treated them before. He slowed down a little and when they caught up he spoke.

"Look I'm sorry if I seemed 'brash' back there but you must learn I have people to fight for as well, you can see that right?"

"I suppose we can forgive you, isn't that right Vinyl?" Octavia glared at her friend.

"Um yeah sure" She said hastily.

"Good, I figured since I'm your new escort we should probably bury the hatchet."

A few hours went by and soon night descended upon the cold Skyrim sky or colder than it already is. The crickets began to chirp as the birds went to sleep in the nests they created. Ti'look stopped all of sudden causing the two used to be ponies to stare at him with confused eyes.

"Are you okay dude?" Vinyl asked

"We'll rest here for tonight and we'll move in the morning." The high elf set up a tent as rehearsed a hundred nights over. "You two can sleep in the tent I'll sleep outside."

"Are you sure the day was cold enough as it is are you sure you can handle the night?" Octavia asked

"If your that concerned I could always share a bed with one of you" Ti'look said stroking the fire he had started.

"Was that a joke?" Octavia asked

"Possibly" It was difficult getting a read on him but Octavia would decode him one day.

Vinyl was already fast asleep under the one blanket inside the tent. Octavia tried her best to not wake the sleeping pony, er human. She succeeded only eliciting Vinyl to gently wrap an arm around Octavia. Octavia soon fell into a warm dreamless sleep.

Ti'look simply stroked the fire and looked at the clear night sky. '_What have I gotten myself into_?' he thought. He continued to stroke the fire as these thoughts crept more in his scarred mind. He was going to hunt. Hours went by and Octavia fluttered her eyes open to the sounds of a crackling fire and she smelled something really good! She slowly got up as to not disturb Vinyl's sleep and when she left a gap from where Vinyl was resting her arm she rustled in her sleep.

When she exited the tent she saw Ti'look Spinning something over the fire. At first she didn't know what it was as the amber glow made it difficult to make out. That was until she saw crimson drip into the fire and sizzle by the rocks.

"Oh my!" She said raising her hand to her mouth holding back a gag.

"It's just venison calm down" Ti'look said spinning the handle. "You're an omnivorous species now just embrace the strange and move on and if you find it too disgusting for a woman of your 'refined tastes' I picked some vegetables while hunting." Octavia had just noticed the disemboweled elk laying near the campsight its entrails laying near it. She threw up with the only thing coming out being bile since she hadn't eaten anything the entire day. "Get something in you" The elf said not caring to the used to be herbivores plight.

He tore off a piece meat from the flesh that was hanging over the fire and took a bite out of the crisp piece of flesh that was once an elk. Octavia was still disgusted by the sight but sadly she had to get closer to the evil meal and pick something from the pile of fruits and vegetables that was next to the fire. The worst part was she remembered finding the smell GOOD! Was that a bad sign? Of course not its simply the new body that is all, she knows the truth but her body doesn't that's what, yes of course.

She kept repeating this each time becoming harder than the rest to accept. He looked over to the high elf and saw he was just focusing on his meal. He sure lived by the 'don't speak unless spoken too' rule.

"So tell me um Ti'look was it?"

"Call me whatever you want it's all trivial in the end" He spoke still roasting the meat on the spitroast.

She looked at the roasting meat and then she noticed something, she was drooling! Dear Celestia she was disgusted by this body. She hated every fiber in her body to actually find what was on the spitroast tempting. "I know you were herbivores before all this but you're an omnivore now just accept it and grab a piece."

Octavia hastily and by all means slowly took a small strip of flesh from the blackening meat. "You tell a soul and I swear you will be buried." She threatened.

He nodded and she looked at strip for what felt like a century and with sudden haste placed the meat in her mouth. She couldn't describe the taste other than it actually tasted good. She felt disgusted that she found it good but like he said it wouldn't matter when she went back right?

"By the divines I thought you would never do it." He said this widening his eyes and staring at hers.

Congratulations Octavia you're a cannibal now! After a few moments of silence she picked some more meat and decided on a question to start. "How did you catch the elk?" She asked "You don't seem to be carrying any bow of the sorts and you can't simply sneak up on one" She was truly ponderous.

"I may not have a bow but I still have a good wrist" He said referring to his daggers.

Octavia looked to the dead elk, there was multiple long gashes than ran down its side as if a large animal with claws tore into it. Don't question it he may just kill you if you do.

"So back on the path you said that you still had people to fight for, who are they?" It was hard imagining this battle scared mer? was it? having a family.

"I have two daughters I raise alone now, my steward is guarding them now back home"

He's a father?! "What happened to your wife if I may ask?"

He closed his eyes and spoke "She died" The silence bit her like a timber wolf.

"Sorry to bring it up" She said lowering her head.

"You couldn't have known, I only have myself to blame for it, telling my daughters was the hardest part." He spoke with a lowered head as memories flooded back. "Next question" He said rising up again.

"Oh um How did you acquire that scar on your eye?"

He started to chuckle "Lets just say my wife was a bit... frisky."

Okay moving on then. Have to remember to lock that in the vault.

"Were you born in this 'Skyrim'?"

"No I was born in the Altmer homeland of Solstheim" He began to go deeper "My parents were pure blood meaning both there ancestors never had children with any other race and to my people that as a good sign of authority, they taught me one important rule 'family is all that matters' they taught me and my brother that countless times" They surely sounded nice but this was simply the silver lining wasn't it? "But than we were attacked... banditd snuck inside our home while we were asleep and slit my parents throats while they slept, my brother was awoken by the sound of his door opening and when the bandit came close he pulled out the dagger he kept under his pillow and stabbed his eye, the screaming was what woke me up" Octavia's eyes widened with shock and pity. "He came to my room holding my father's blood smitten dagger and said to my face 'mama and pa are dead we must move'" I am a natural at hitting soft spots arent I? "I was only ten years of age when our home was burned to the ground, we wandered our homeland living in the wilderness together by hunting and trading with the nearby clans." Sounds like a horrible youth! To think I had the right to complain about mine.

"So how did you end up in Skyrim?"

"We managed to sneak aboard a cargo ship heading for it, but a few days after that my brother handed me my fathers dagger and left me on my own, I was fifteen when he left and I haven't heard from him since."

The silence hung over for a moment before Octavia asked her next question

####

Vinyl had finally woken up inside the tent and heard the voices of Octavia and Ti'look talking to each other. No light shined through the tent so she knew it was probably the middle of the night. Just before she left the tent to make herself known she heard Octavia say something.

"What was it like, for your first time?"

Her drowsiness was replaced instantly with interest.

"I had definitely wished it was under better circumstances but to answer your question it was like your reaction."

"What were you thinking?"

"Only to plunge it deeper."

Vinyl's mind was moving faster than a teleportation spell. She felt a strange sense of pride and betrayal. She felt happy for Tavi knowing that she didn't need any help to get herself a man, and definitely something more by the sound of it. But she also felt betrayed because she thought Tavi had different preferences per say. Either way she was happy for her, although a little freaked out by her choice of men.

She had no idea how to react rationally so she thought of something better. She got out of the tent slowly clapping and looked Tavi straight in the eye. "I am so happy to say this, Octavia Melody, the most modest and self-restrained pony I knew has finally ridden a stallion." She sat next to Octavia who was blushing furiously.

"Vinyl what are you talking about?" The panic in her voice being felt.

"Oh come on don't be so professional I heard your little talk outside, hey you!" She pointed at Ti'look "treat her well."

"Vinyl I am serious what in um Tamriel are you talking about? I was simply learning more about him."

Ti'look was frozen in place with a face of shock.

"Oh yeah you were getting to know him alright, with some of that bow chicka bow-wow." Vinyl loved feeding off of Octavia's current embarrassment.

"We were discussing my first murder." Ti'look said his eyes a cold glare.

"Oh" Vinyl pouted her mood deflating but at the same time relieved.

"Are you expecting a sob story or a tale of amazing feats?" Ti'look said looking at Vinyl. "Well you're not getting one, I was mugged on the path and had to defend myself that was it, I was nineteen." The silence that stemmed was from uncertainty, no one knew what to say after that. A few moments went by and Octavia gave a heavy sigh and spoke up, why is she so talkative now?

"How do I do what I did back there? to that bandit?"

"Octavia what?" Vinyl choked out confused as to her motives.

"If what he says is true about this place I must learn to defend myself." She explained with a tone of uncertainty.

"If you want to know first hold your arm up" Ti'look began to explain. Octavia slowly raised her arm to head level. "Now place a goal in mind, if you don't have one it will never work, Try shooting that tree over there." He nodded to a dying tree by the forest line. Octavia began to think beyond that of simply hitting the tree, she thought of how she spent all her life living behind closed walls, for once in her life she wanted to protect herself and her friends. "Now imagine the feeling of electricity coursing through your very veins the more you concentrate the more powerful the spell will be." Octavia felt a surge of electricity and the feeling of her quickening heart rate as a deep purple glow came from her hand.

"How do I shoot it?" Octavia asked surprised she made it this far.

"Now you must direct your energy to a discharge, just focus your energy on where you want to shoot and let your magika do the rest, but be careful you never want to exhaust yourself, if you continue to use magic and you feel tired it will only get worse, your vision will go blurry, your arms get numb, your legs will threaten to buckle beneath you, if you feel tired you must stop."

Octavia focused on the tree. For a while nothing happened and just before she asked why she felt a sudden feeling of energy rushing through her as a bolt of lighting shot from her hand. When it made contact with the tree it exploded into smithereens. Octavia's hair became frizzy moment she shot the bolt and she stood with eyes filled with happiness. Happiness for the fact now she can finally take control of her life after so long.

"Holy cow! good job Tavi, now me!" Vinyl exclaimed.

"Not bad for a beginner but remember my warning." He then looked at Vinyl "I'm sorry to say but most nords are not that skilled with magic some can never use it, my people the Altmer are actualy the most skilled."

Octavia laughed at the irony and Vinyl gave her a mad glare.

"How do you know so much about magic?" Octavia asked still chuckling a little.

"I used to be a mage myself but after I was kicked out of the college of winterhold I stopped." They heard a loud buzzing noise come from a distance. Ti'look drew his daggers "Get back!" He said shooing them into the tent.

"What? it's just some stupid bugs." Vinyl said

"No its worse than that" They saw a cluster swarm of bees hit and destroy the tent. "Spriggans!"


	5. The City Walls

"What?!" Vinyl exclaimed escaping the collapsed tent.

"No time to explain, just run and don't look back I'll find you!" Ti'look stared at the forest line waiting for something to emerge. Then all three saw something manifest from the tree line, or rather four things. Four humanoid creatures made of wood left the tree line and made their way to the small group.

"What are those!?" Octavia cried out.

"Spriggans, now run!" He pushed the two away from him and turned and ran for the wood walkers with increasing savagery. Octavia and Vinyl ran in the opposite direction but neither could help but turn their heads. When they both stopped to look at what was happening, they saw Ti'look fighting these things hacking and slashing limbs off but one detail about them sent shivers down their spines. their claws! Each one was five inches and dripping with some type of poison. He was fighting four of these things!

They saw one of the spriggans dig its claws into the elf's back. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees where the other three began to do the same. Several agonizing seconds of the sound of tearing flesh went by. Octavia almost ran to help him when something unexpected happened. His hand gave off a small glow and now he appeared to change. His arms became longer and more muscular, he grew taller and fur enveloped his body, his mouth became elongated like a wolf's, and he grew a tail. When the transformation was complete he gave a roar so terrifying it locked the two in place too terrified to move.

They watched with a feeling ten times more potent than fear as he tore the spriggans to pieces. After the last one was ripped in half with seemingly no effort he turned to meet the gaze of Octavia and Vinyl with milky white eyes. Seconds went by but each one felt like an hour and soon the beast turned and ran into the woods. The two stood there unsure of what to do both silenced and shocked by the scene that played before them. After the creature ran into the woods they could only hear the cries of animals being ripped to shreds and the unforgettable roars of the beast they knew as Ti'look.

'_that must explain the elk_!' Thought Octavia unable to let anything leave her mouth in fear of making it return.

After what had to have been over an hour of waiting the morning sun began to rise over the horizon,

"Thank Celestia" Vinyl coughed out as if she had held her breath the entire hour.

Then they saw a silhouette appear by the forest line. Soon it turned into a certain elf.

"Vinyl what should we do!?" Octavia exclaimed seeing him approach.

"We have to run for it!" She answered.

"He'll catch us in a second!" she corrected.

The high elf was standing a few meters away from them, he was smart enough to know not to speak one word out of line and they'll run screaming. What felt like years of silence was broken when Vinyl spoke up.

"What was that!" She should've asked something else but that was what she could muster up.

"Sorry if I scared you but here that's what we call 'lycanthropy' or in other words I can turn into a werewolf."

'Things only get weirder don't they?' The two thought.

They really had no questions to think of cause he just gave the answer to them.

Vinyl then realized something "Wait! not even a day ago you threatened to kill me for being a vampire! what the heck bro?" the frustration increasing at the hypocrite before her.

"I'm not your brother and secondly unlike vampires most werewolves can control themselves when in our form."

"So no full moon crap?" She asked again.

"No we can turn at will at least once a day granted by the daedric prince hircine." Vinyl knew better than to question who was that, probably the king of werewolves or something.

"Is it of any danger to us?" Octavia asked slightly frightened still.

"No, well me and the companions can control ourselves but some go feral." Octavia released a sigh of relief when he said that he could control it.

"What? your just going to trust this guy again?" Vinyl asked facing Octavia.

"Yes you must remember he was trying to protect us when he transformed, you can't ignore that although it was... savage." With a long sigh Vinyl agreed to continue to Whiterun with the part werewolf part high elf, what next? is he part dragon? "How long till we reach this 'Whiterun'?" Asked Octavia as they headed downwards the path after cleaning up the camp Vinyl nearly throwing up at the sight of the elk.

"Most likely by evening" He answered.

A few hours went by when they finally reached the cities stables.

"Now this is a sight to behold." Octavia said referring to the city before them.

"This place looks beyond cool." Vinyl said looking at Dragonsreach.

Ti'look gave her a confused glare "How is this place cold? it's perfectly warm now."

"Oh wow, I have a lot to teach you about 'modern speech'" Vinyl said face palming.

"She means to say this place looks majestic is all." Octavia translated.

Before they turned around Ti'look called for their attention.

"What is it?" Vinyl asked

"I doubt anyone will believe your story of your eye color and if they so much as glimpse them the entire city will run at you swords drawn."

"So what do you suggest?" Vinyl said a little scared.

"Well your glasses will only bring more suspicion so you will need to wear a helmet." He pulled out something from his backpack that looked like a helmet with eye visors. "Put this on" He said handing her the steel plated helmet.

"Whatever you say crazy' She said putting it on with some difficulty.

"While we're here I can have you two fitted for some armor to wear, look at the clothes I got you they're starting to tear." He pointed at Vinyl leggings which had a huge tear revealing her cutie mark. "Get your paint covered." Ti'look said heading to the stables.

When the two made it to the stables they couldn't help but turn the situation awkward by looking to the valiant steeds of Skyrim. They came up to them to gawk and started to touch the horses.

"You looking or buying?" Asked the handler watching the strange women.

"Just looking, sorry to waste your time." Ti'look explained practically dragging the two away from the Skryim bred horses.

The handler nodded and went back to tending to them. "Well they sure are bigger than most stallions I know." Vinyl said looking back.

"You better mean what I think you mean." The elf said pushing them past the city gates.

The city was marvelous to say the least! It was hard to describe why but it looked so well constructed. The guards greeted Ti'look by 'thane' Vinyl walked up to him and asked "Know where we can get something to bite?"

"Try The Bannered Mare, here take this" He pulled out a small pouch and gave the both of them twenty septims. '_they kind of look like bits_' they thought

"Hold on you guys have bits? Whose the weird guy on them?" Vinyl said holding up a coin and examining the face carved into them.

"Their called septims and the man on them is Tiber Septim."

"Oh well where's this 'Bannered Mare' then?"

He pointed towards it.

####

As me and Tavi were about to enter the tavern as how he put it I saw him sitting by some stairs past the market next to a girl in a yellow dress. behind them was a dying tree. He was talking with her before he gave her something that gave off a red glint. Was that a gemstone! It looked like a ruby. I shook my head trying to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me. Nope it was a ruby alright. I'm really hoping he was just being generous and not some weird perv.

I opened the doors and felt the warm air of a fire envelop me as I walked in. I could tell tavi was relaxed by this because she actually slouched a little. I have never seen her slouch in the slightest before!

"Welcome, take a seat, the fire was just stroked." Said the woman by the ordering desk.

Me and Tavi took a seat near the desk where she asked if we would like to order anything. I saw that most of what she had was mostly meat. It was gross but I managed to keep my cool in front of it. I looked over at Tavi half expecting her to be gagging but was surprised to see she actually didn't mind it. Whats up with that? I ordered the apple cabbage stew while Octavia asked for the vegetable soup. We paid for our meal and began to chow down. It was a little tricky for me since I had to wear the blasted helmet.

After we finished our food we decided to wait here for Ti'look to grab us. Soon a guy came up holding a weird-looking guitar that Tavi said was a 'lute' and he began to sing.

"_Oh there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red who came riding to Whiterun from old Rorikstead, _

_and the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade as he told of bold battles and gold he had made,_

_ but then he went silent did Ragnar the Red when he met the shield maiden Matilda who said, _

_'oh you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead, now I think its high time that you lie down and bleed!', _

_and so then came clashing and slashing of steel as the brave lass Matilda charged in full of zeal,_

_ and the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no moooore, _

_when his ugly red head rolled around on the floor_."

He strummed the guitar one more time before everyone started to applaud. I poked at Tavi who was applauding too.

"I think you could beat that guy in a contest." I said looking at her

"Vinyl I really don't think I should"

"Oh come on you only need a trash can lid, a piece of string, and your bow and you can still leave the room in tears."

"While I thank you for the compliment I dont"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Said the singer walking to them.

"Oh no!" Octavia pouted laying her head down.

"Yeah, so what?" I said looking him right in the eye.

"Well I highly doubt your friend here can best a bard." He said acting like that 'Ragnar' guy.

"Wanna bet?" I pushed him back standing up and trying to make myself as big as possible. I was expecting an answer from him but got something completely different instead. He punched me in the gut. I bent over from the unexpected pain and looked up at him with murder in my eyes, although he couldn't see it cause of the helmet. "Oh it is on buddy boy!"


	6. The Wings of Death

I was making arrangements with Adrianne by Warmaidens to help get the two fitted into some new armor. I had set up the arrangements when I saw the door to the Bannered Mare burst open and two bodies came tumbling down the steps. One of them being the bard Mikael and the other being that of Vinyl. "By the eight what now?!" I whispered running towards the scene. Vinyl fell on top of the bard attempting to land punches but before one of her fists made contact he spat in the visor of her helmet and his saliva hit her eye.

She recoiled back giving the nimble bard enough time to knock her off him. They both got up as the doors burst open once again and Octavia came rushing out to the gathering crowd witnessing the fight before them.

"GO FOR THE EYES!" Someone in the crowd screamed.

Taking the command Vinyl attempted to go for Mikael's eyes but was swiftly stopped by his boot kicking her. She keeled over and took a few steps back but shook it off.

"That is how true nord women fight!" I heard another say.

She ran for him again and when he attempted to give her the boot again she dodged it and grabbed his leg and pulled it up causing him to lose balance and land on his back once more. He spun around on top of his stomach causing her to lose her grip on his leg and he got up just as quickly. I ran in to intervene but the mass of people made it almost impossible, if he knocks of her helmet! With sudden ferocity I pushed down the people in my way. Vinyl was ready to charge again when she felt my hand stop her.

"Let me at him!" She exclaimed.

"Keep that Bitch! in line she placed her hands on me first!" The bard said brushing the dust of himself

"What did you just call me!?" I swear if I wasnt holding her, Mikael's eyes would be in her fingernails now.

"If you two don't calm right now I swear I will make sure you both can't walk!" I exclaimed.

I saw Octavia shudder a little. They don't have to know I wont right? Vinyl backed away a little and Mikael rubbed the dust off himself further.

"Just make sure you keep her on a tight leash alright." He said

"Oh I'll make sure you get one with my fingers wrapped round your scrawny!"

"Vinyl settle down NOW!" I heard a voice say from the crowd that was beginning to dissipate obviously uninterested in the aftermath.

Vinyl's head turned to the sound of a very angered Octavia facing her. Mikael went back inside the Bannered Mare leaving the two to argue among themselves.

"This isn't going to be fun" Vinyl said pouting.

"Vinyl Scratch that was a unnecessary act of violence upon that man, why would you start a fight with him for seemingly no good reason?" Octavia started

"I guess I thought he was insulting you." Vinyl said rasing her visor.

"I still think that was completely uncalled for and the next chance you get you will apologize to him."

Jeez I feel almost sorry for Vinyl.

"Okay mom, and this is the thanks I get for defending her honor." she muttered

Octavia settled down after releasing steam and I took them down to warmaidens to be fitted for their new armor. Octavia settled for the expertly crafted studded armor while Vinyl got herself the classic steel. After they were fitted Vinyls eyes wouldn't be much of a problem considering that the helmet covered most of her face although the glasses are now useless. Vinyl came up to me

"I need weapon too you know, Tavi has her special lighting powers and you have your cool daggers, when can I get something?"

"You'll get it when you get it." I said gruffly.

She crossed her arms at me and shook her head. "Come on, seriously dude?" I knew I had two options now, get her a weapon, or get badgered all the way to Winterhold. I went back to Warmaidens and was forced to buy a weapon for Vinyl. How has this become my life? She decided to get the steel war hammer. The thing felt familiar in my grasp and I gave it to her with one arm. She grabbed the bottom end with one arm and I let go. Moment I did the hammer fell to the ground breaking the stone a few inches away from her foot. "HOLY WHAT!" She cried out jumping by how close she was to getting a broken foot.

She picked it off the ground with one arm fumbling around to balance it.

"Your meant to grasp it with both hands, watch." I said taking it back and showing her how to hold it. She took it back and felt the weight shift to her advantage with a few practice swings aimed for nothing.

"Alright I think I got it." She said nodding her head.

I handed her the sheath and we left the city of Whiterun and outside the walls safe grip. At the stables they looked at the horses once again and Vinyl asked "Why can't we get one?"

"Because horses need food and that means there's and extra mouth to feed, so no horse." I explained. Want to know the real reason? I'm still scared of what Vinyl meant by "Bigger then most stallion's I met."

Vinyl nodded and we continued onwards. Vinyl managed to practice her weapon on some wolves that had attacked us on the path. It wasnt anything special just a few broken ribs and a collapsed lung. However she celebrated like someone on skooma. After her apparent birthday was over we began were walking the greenery of Skyrim's forests Octavia came up to me

"What is it like? being a werewolf I mean."

"In my current form or that of the beast?"

"The beast form."

"It feels... exhilarating! you feel like the most invulnerable thing on this planet! cowards run, warriors die, the wildlife bow beneath you and the feeling of blood touching your claws is!" I felt my teeth grow sharper at each thought "I'm spouting exposition again aren't I?" They backed away a few feet a little scared of my 'episode' as it were. "Sorry to scare you I meant to say it feels amazing." They relaxed a little.

"So where we going now scar?" Vinyl asked

"Scar?" I asked confused, was that an insult?

"Yeah you know cause that scar on your eye, how did you get that anyway?" Octavia's head drooped down.

"Well you see."

####

Vinyl was barfing into a nearby tree while I was blushing furiously at his _AHEM_ descriptive explanation of how he procured that scar with his wife. I am definitely going to have to remember to lock that inside the vault. He was laughing watching the two of us suffer and that's when I had realized something. He was smiling! We had seen him chuckle but that was out of sarcasm or such not a real full-fledged smile. I guess he isn't made of stone after all.

After we recovered with a couple of gag reflexes from Vinyl we continued forward again. Then we felt the air get... warmer. A huge shadow soared over us causing the very ground to shake in its wake. I looked up but saw nothing, the sky was clear again as if nothing happened. Then I heard a roar tear through the sky. It wasnt like anything I had ever heard before and it was terrifying. Vinyl screamed while pointing at something heading towards us.

"DRAGON, GET DOWN!" Ti'look screamed before sending us onto the ground.

The huge creature landed where we were just standing. It was a reptile as by the scales but it was huge! Ti'look was right! they have dragons. Ti'look drew out his daggers to face the beast. The creature looked at him and spoke?

"Dovakhiin hin sohlon los vomedaas volunduv" It spoke gravely and Ti'look looked the dragon in the eye and spoke as well the same as it.

"Ahney ven hi fen dir naal dii haal!"

The dragon roared loudly and with it came fire. I witnessed Ti'look get engulfed by the flames. The blast of fire missed me entirely but I could still feel the heat from it from where I was standing. Ti'look was right in front of the dragon! I saw him standing in front of it seemingly unharmed with a strange aura surrounding him that protected him from the flames. What kind of magic do they have? We can control the elements but their magic seems primitive yet the same time more advanced than we can ever hope. I heard him yell again like back on the path but differently.

"**YOL TOOR SHUL**"

Moment the last word left fire erupted from his mouth enveloping the dragon causing it great pain. Wait? he just breathed fire? I reiterate, what kind of magic is this? The dragon flinched when the heat took it giving the elf enough time to draw his daggers again and charge the beast. The dragon was ready to get off the ground but just before it was airborne Ti'look was on its head! The last look on his face before he was sent above the cloud layer was one of pure determination.

####

What have I just gotten myself into? One moment I was on the ground the next i'm hundreds of feet in the air on the back of a dragon with my daggers in it. I tried to get sense of my surroundings but all I saw were clouds and the dragon's spinal plates. The wind was whipping my face, I pulled a dagger out of the dragon and lunged for a higher spot and pulled myself up. I did the same with the other one and reapeted so on and so forth. When I looked to my left I saw the things wing. I took out my dagger and propped my legs against it. In one swift and nearly costly moment I catapulted myself for its wing and now I was on the small part where the wing meets the body. I continuously stabbed the ligaments connecting each other. The dragon's wing went limp as I severed some nerves and now it was spiraling downwards at a very concerning rate towards the ground. I was getting dizzy and couldn't tell what was happening due to the dragons screams of pain and confusion. I saw one thing getting closer though, trees! I leapt off the dragon and now I was free-falling towards the earth.

####

The sky was filled with the roars of the dragon who was falling out of the sky with one wing limp and the other trying to regain control by flapping desperately. Then I saw a body jump off the thing. It was Ti'look! you idiot! I saw the body hit the tree line and disappear. I noticed a new problem now, and it was hurdling right towards us. Well crap! I rushed to Tavi who could only watch with astonished eyes. I pushed her down just before the dragon crashed down on the earth sending a small earthquake through the ground. After the earth settled I got up and moved to the thing, it was actually pretty cool looking missing the fact it was dead. Wait where was scar! did he not survive the fall? oh no!

I was just about to run for the woods to look for him but was stopped by a shoulder wrapping around my shoulder. I turned around to see Tavi who was trembling and pointing at the dead dragon. I turned around, wait? why is it moving? The thing was stil alive!? It's left-wing was paralyzed but it managed to stand on three legs by leaning its weight on one wing. The thing spoke again

"Dovahkiin los nid zuk"

It looked at me and Tavi with murderous intent. I clutched to Tavi and we both held each other tightly waiting for it to unleash its hellfire. I can't believe we were going to die like this! In a world not even belonging to us. Tears were coming down both our faces.

"Tavi I-I." Just before I finished I heard the sound of the dragon roaring in pain.

I turned to face the dragon and it was struggling against something. When I saw who it was I nearly cried out in joy when I saw Scar riding the thing like a rodeo with it thrashing wildly around while he was trying to separate its last wing from its body. The dragon's head turned to its attacker and clamped its jaws on one of his legs. Oh no! it tore him off his wing leaving the glass dagger in its wing and it let him go sending him flying through the air until he crashed into a tree that made the terrifying noise of breaking bones.

He fell to the ground like a rag doll clutching the other dagger and wasn't moving. When the dragon turned its ugly head I saw a purple streak of light make contact with its wing. I turned my head to see Tavi shooting bolts of lighting at the thing mercilessly. The look on her face sent shivers down my spine, her face had nothing but pure rage, like her eyes were devoid of any emotion except for anger. The lightning blast was so strong it tore off the wing. The dragon fell to the ground a look of pain on its face. I drew my hammer out of my sheath and approached it, it spoke again with a heavy rasp.

"You cannot win joor, los Dovahkhiin is dead, soon Alduin fen du hi pah"

I raised the hammer high above my head and let go with the combined forces of gravity and my swing sending it crashing down on the dragons skull caving it in. A few moments of silence went by and it started to emit an amazing glow of orange and blue. Soon the aura wisped away and when I turned my head I saw it going inside of Ti'look. When the energy dissipated I saw he still wasnt getting up but when my head turned to the dragon again and it was all bones. What just happened?

Octavia ran past me and was heading for Ti'look, I followed her to him. When we got to his body it was by some miracle he was still breathing, but barely.

"Get up!" Tavi cried holding his head and kneeling beside him. He looked like he was focused on another place entirely, the creepy part was his bones looked like they were threatening to come out of his body. He looked at Tavi and lifted his arm offering the dagger, he was trembling at every move he made.

"Take this to my daughters, find them and tell them both that daddy's gone."

Everything seemed to slow down. Tavi took the dagger from his hands and he let it go limp. More tears splashed on the ground from her eyes. The only sound that filled the air was of Tavi's silent sobs and of Ti'look's shallow breathing. Then his eyes slowly drifted to a close


	7. Scars

I was back on Solsthiem with my older brother Fero. The bright day shined on us warmly. Ma and pa wouldn't be home for another few hours. We were watching the Netch drift lazily by the shores in their pack they always traveled in. My brother spoke

"You see how the Netch always stay in packs?"

"Yes." I replied

"You see, they believe that family sticks together." He explained

"But what if one gets lost?" I asked.

"Then they look for their family."

"But what if they can't find them?"

"Then they look for a new one, brother you must always remember that I will always be there, so will mother and father."

He put a hand on my shoulder. He spoke again but his voice was different, it was female now.

"Family is always there for you." She said.

I turned my head and now I was looking into the sapphire eyes of... no! Julia, my wife my dearest wife what did I do wrong? Her head was how I last saw it, bent at an odd angle and dangling by her chest. I tore away from her gaze, my eyes began to get wetted with tears, night descended immediately. I heard a new voice now, it sounded like two at the same time, both surrounding my mind.

"It's okay now, your safe."

I turned once again and saw two people sharing the same body. One side had grey hair reaching to her back, the other had hair going for her shoulders and was blue. One side had a thin more reformed look, the other side had a normal look. One side had an amethyst eye, the other one had a pink shaded eye.

I screamed in agony, not of pain or desperation but of my mind that was now collapsing. The Netch were screaming, the water was clay. The ground began to collapse around me. The night was blood-colored. I heard voices whisper in me but feeling more like shouts.

"KILL THEM!" they screamed "KILL THEM BOTH!"

I screamed when my mind collapsed on itself but the only thing that was heard outside was a moaning. Outside the tent I was suffering in, it was taken as a sign of recovery.

**sorry this was short but I don't have much time to write, I can write more during thanksgiving break**


	8. Under the Secunda

Outside the tent the two listened as the suffering elf was groaning in pain from his night terrors. They thought he had accidentally rolled on a bruise.

"You think he'll be fine?" Vinyl asked sitting by the warm fire.

"I-I'm sure he'll pull through, he must have gone through worse right?" Octavia reassured unsure of his fate. The crackles of fire soon followed. "If only we had some of my instruments, that could kill the silence as it were." Octavia suggested.

"Oh please I say it's time this place got to hear some techno." Vinyl replied.

"Everyone would die within the minute of hearing loss." Octavia fired back.

It was like they never left Ponyville, they were back to their friendly arguments about their passions of music. Soon their bliss was shattered by the reminder of an elf inside the tent.

"I can't believe he's still kicking after that." Vinyl said looking at the tent.

"He truly is a, tank is it?" Octavia asked still uncertain how to speak the way Vinyl did. She nodded and they both tried to find a memory to cling onto like a lifeline.

"remember how we met each other?" Vinyl asked propping up.

"Oh yes I do, I still question myself about how you ended up at one of my ensemble plays." Octavia said looking her friend in the eye.

"Well let's just say I lost a bet." Vinyl said rubbing her hand behind her head embarrassed.

Octavia's head wilted now knowing that their meeting could've been avoided by something so miniscule.

"Hey if it means anything to you, it was the greatest bet I ever lost in my life." Vinyl said holding her arms up.

"I still don't know why you approached me of all ponies." Octavia asked feeling a little better.

"Lets just say I was a teeny tiny bit drunk at the time I guess." She said blushing.

Octavia stood up all of a sudden "Oh yes, you came up to me, in my room may I add and said 'how would you like to join me in a land of adventure?' and then you fell right on top of me." Octavia said exaggerating her moves to mimic Vinyl at the time of there meeting.

"Hey at least you can say I fell right into your arms." Vinyl chuckled out.

Octavia sat back down laughing slightly. "I suppose I do have that effect on others now don't I?"

"Hey wanna look through his stuff?" Vinyl asked reaching for Ti'looks backpack.

"Vinyl I don't think he'll think too kindly of that."

"Come on he doesn't have to know." Vinyl said opening it. The first thing the two saw was a strange gem inside it. It wasnt like anything they had seen before. for starters it was black, secondly it felt... alive, as if something was screaming at them from inside pleading to be let out. "Okay moving that out-of-the-way." Vinyl said putting it down. She pulled a new object out and it was a HUGE book. The cover was black and had a weird skin feel to it, It looked lime it was held together by stiches. She didn't feel right holding the thing it felt like it was whispering to the both of them, seductive yet intimidating. Vinyl put it back inside hastily.

Octavia saw something glint inside and reached her hand inside interested by her discovery. Inside layed a small amulet. It felt warm, and it felt loving, like everything was going to be fine. It looked a golden circle and it was finely carved, inside the center looked like a small piece of sapphire. That pony by carousel boutique would plead her life just for it. Octavia held it closer, she doesn't know why but it just felt comforting to her, like a favorite toy that kept you safe in the dark, or a parent to cuddle next to when your scared. She didn't have either as a filly.

"Um Octy? you okay?"

Octavia blinked to reality again when she heard the snapping of a certain someone's fingers. When she looked at Vinyl Octavia felt a lump in her throat and tears welled in her eye's once more. She had no idea why she was crying she just felt so lucky to have someone like Vinyl at her side. Why was she crying?

"Tavi, you okay?" Vinyl asked concerned for her friends well-being.

Octavia fell into her arms still crying as the cold steel of Vinyls armor pressed against her face. "Um, it's okay?" Vinyl awkwardly said patting Octavia's back. All Vinyl could hear was the crackling fire and the sound of Octavia who was crying and rambling incoherently to her. Everytime Octavia finished one of her ramblings Vinyl simply said 'it's okay' and pat her on the back some more.

She has no idea what came over her, this never happened to her before, Octavia always seemed like the strong and independent pony, the kind who would suffer in silence but still stand strong. Seeing her like this made Vinyl feel... depressed. Seeing somepony she knew break down like this lowered her spirits. This went on for another ten minutes before Octavia's sobs turned to periodic sniffles.

Octavia let go after another few minutes, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Octavia what was that about?" Vinyl asked scared that she would fall into another fit like that again.

Octavia sniffled and before she could open her mouth they heard someone.

"That was the work of lady Mara." said a familiar person by the tent holding his side.

They could only stare in disbelief as the elf made his way to the log they were sitting on.

"Oh my! your arm!" Octavia shrieked seeing his dislocated arm.

Ti'look held up his arm seeing that it was dislocated in a very disgusting way. He grabbed his forearm with his other hand and with sudden energy jerked it forward. The sound of popping bones was heard and his arm straightened out.

"Now could one of you explain why I still draw breath?" He asked moving on as if it was nothing.

Octavia stumbled for a moment as if at a loss for words seeing as to how he is just brushing everything off. First the broken bones and the arm. She regained herself and spoke "Well after you went unconscious me and Vinyl stumbled around and searched for anything that could assist you in your backpack, we were hoping for a first aid kit, instead Vinyl pulled out a strange red vial with a syrupy liquid in it. She was about to throw it back in when she spilled some on you since we were in a blind panic and all, when the liquid touched your arm we were amazed to see your cuts heal over, after that we just found as much of it as we could hold and force fed it to you." Octavia explained

He smacked his lips together. "Well that explains the horrid taste in my mouth." He commented "I thank you anyway, had I been by myself I would've died surely." He gave them both a handshake.

"Heh I guess that makes us even then?" Vinyl chuckled "Wait! who's 'Mara'?" She asked intrigued.

"Mara is one of the eight divines, she is the goddess of love, and that" He pointed to the amulet Octavia was holding. "Is her amulet."

Octavia blushed and gave it back to Ti'look.

"Well that explains why she...!" Her eyes widened. "Fell on me crying." She gave Octavia an 'I knew it' face.

"Now Vinyl I don't know what you are thinking but I assure you it is not that." Octavia practically tripped over every word she said.

"You love me don't you Octy?" Vinyl said still giving her the look.

"Vinyl, we will discuss it later." Octavia tried to save herself

"You know you do."

"Vinyl! later."

Awkward silence filled the air.

"What's on the menu?" Ti'look asked clapping his hands together. "I need to get rid of the taste of spoiled cheese out of my mouth."

####

After a dispute between the elf and nord over the 'ethicality' of eating meat Ti'look managed to bring down a small goat. Vinyl watched disgusted as Ti'look gutted and skinned the thing, he left the pelt to dry on a nearby rock.

"delicate matter removing the colon as you don't want any feces to touch anything." Ti'look explained removing a snake like organ from the body before hanging it over the fire.

Vinyl would have thrown up but she already emptied her stomach contents when she saw the goat. After he set it over the fire she couldn't think of a way to protest against it. These people eat meat! That was a fact, it was as common as breathing. She could pass herself off as a vegetarian but that's nearly impossible considering NONE OF THEM EXISTED in this world.

"Vinyl it's alright." Octavia said trying to reassure her.

"I just don't see how this is okay." Vinyl said referring to the animal on the fire pit.

"Your omnivours, that means you can eat both plants and animals, so just take a bite and be done with it." Ti'look explained hoping to recreate what happened to Octavia.

Vinyl still wasn't budging.

"Vinyl none of this will matter when we get home, just try it and move on." Octavia explained

"I'm not eating it, I made up my mind" Vinyl crossed her arms.

Octavia stared for a moment and then gave a heavy _sigh_ "I'm sorry Vinyl but if that wont move you, then I will no longer try to convince you otherwise." After that was said she leaned over and took a piece of the goat and watched in hilarious amusement as Vinyl watched her eat the strip of flesh. Vinyls jaw would've hit the floor if not for her physical restraints.

"OCTY WHAT!?" She cried backing away a few feet.

Octavia couldn't help but laugh at Vinyl's distraught face. Soon Ti'look joined in but winced after a few seconds. "Stop, it hurts when I laugh."

Octavia settled down and saw that Vinyl still wore the same face. "Vinyl it's quite alright." She said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed slapping the hand away from her.

Octavia's expression turned hurt. She couldn't believe what had just happened, neither could Vinyl. Vinyl ran off deeper into the forest, no one noticed that she was crying.

"VINYL!" Octavia rose up but was stopped by a hand.

"Don't, you'll never find her, she'll come back I promise, after all where else can she go?"

"But what if she gets lost?" Octavia protested

"She can find her way back, she's strong, she can make it out there." He explained

"I just don't."

"Look if she means that much to you then I wont stop you, just keep your magic ready at all times, I'll be here in case she comes back."

Octavia nodded and ran into the woods.

"I guess Mara was right." He started to talk to himself in the darkness of the dying fire As an oblivion gate opened beside him.


	9. A Suprise Visit

**A quote comes to mind this chapter**

** "I have become insane with long intervals of horrible sanity" by Edgar Allen Poe**

Octavia began to search through the forest for Vinyl. It was pitch black thanks to the trees so she could barely see her own hands. She felt around her surroundings like a blind person and continued to stumble through the forest carefully. What use would she be to Vinyl if she knocker herself unconscious? Soon after more traveling she found herself in a small clearing. The moon illuminated the clearing so she could finally get a good view. She saw footsteps in the mud. They had to be Vinyl's right? she followed the footsteps when she noticed a drop of red had coated a plant nearby. She was bleeding!

Octavia hastened herself and traversed the forest quicker than before. Her speed became her downfall, quite literally when she tripped over a log and landed on something hard. She scrambled to her feet again and just before she was about to move on again she noticed a thin streak of blue on the spot she fell on.

"Vinyl is that you?" She whispered. Vinyl didn't reply not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't. Octavia crouched down beside her friend "I'm glad to see your okay Vinyl I was worried sick about you, I'm sorry for how I acted back there I just wanted to, well I don't know what I wanted, I guess I just want you embrace this world like I am I suppose, I know it's stupid so could you just please forgive me?" Vinyl didn't speak. "Okay Vinyl now you are just being as stubborn as a mule." Still no answer. "Okay Vinyl now your scaring me, speak to me please." Octavia took a closer look and saw that Vinyl was moving her eye and eye only while her other limbs were as stiff as metal poles. "Vinyl what happened?" Stupid question just act.

She picked up Vinyl who was a lot heavier considering the armor she was wearing so she basically started to drag her by her feet. After what felt like hours of dragging a bag of rocks Octavia saw the light from the camp They had set up. She was just about to drag Vinyl one more time when she heard Ti'look laugh, then she heard someone else speak. They looked like they were singing?

"Oh our hero our hero claims a warriors heart, I tell you I tell you the dragonborn comes!

with a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art, believe believe the dragonborn comes."

Ti'look saw Octavia's amethyst eyes in the darkness.

"Hey! how are you? me? I'm just fine." He was drunk.

Octavia gave him a confused stare. "Who is this?" she asked accidentally forgetting about the paralyzed Vinyl behind her.

"Oh this is an old friend of mine, would you kindly introduce yourself to... Sanguine, daedric prince of debauchery, Vinyls type may I add."

The figure next to him was wearing a dark cloak and started heading towards Octavia. "So you were serious about that? I can't believe they were right!" The voice started to laugh and so did Ti'look. "So you two must be the two inter dimensional travelers, you caused a stir up in oblivion you know, I may have to kill you for that." His face became dark and serious.

Octavia jumped back accidentally stepping on Vinyl.

"Kidding! Cant an immortal have fun every once in a while?"

Octavia did not like him, I guess Ti'look was right he is more Vinyls type... oh Sweet Celestia! Vinyl! Octavia dragged her to the fire before speaking another word "Ti'look please help Vinyl, I found her but she can't move, I think she's paralyzed."

Ti'look wiped the drunken look off his face and examined the nord. He examined the multiple cuts and scrapes on her arms. "Canis root, some of its poison must have got in her system."

"Canis what?" Octavia asked feeling slightly more scared, her history with plants shows that some have very deadly poison.

"It's a plant in Skyrim and when ingested or a drop of poison enters through a cut or open wound one of its symptoms is paralysis." He explained

"Well what can we do?" Octavia asked more scared.

"Here let me pull something out." He started to rummage his backpack. "Here we go." He pulled out another red vial. "Sip of this stuff and she'll be all better, I would suggest holding her down though, she may be inclined to run off again." Octavia took heed and held Vinyl down by the shoulders. Ti'look hung the vial over her mouth and pried the lid open. He tilted the vial and some red liquid, actual liquid not like the syrup from the others trickled down Vinyls throat.

The effects soon took place. First she could flutter her eyelids again. Then her fingers began to move subtlety, her arms began to move and they thought they heard bones popping. an unexpected reaction occurred. she suddenly embraced Octavia with sudden energy. She began to cry as her tear ducts worked once more. Octavia was surprised by this sudden reaction and she simply returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Octy." Vinyl said crying into her shoulder

"Sorry for what? I was the one that acted rashly." She replied.

A few more seconds of crying followed. "I just really want to go back home with you." She sniffled out.

"Me too Vinyl."

Crackling fire followed but Sanguine killed the mood. "Alright now that the sad stuff is over and done with let's move on to why I came in the first place, you see your princesses have known about the daedrics for quite some time now."

"Wait they know you?" Octavia asked even more confused than ever.

"Oh yes they do, they're just too terrified of our power to even whisper our names."

The thought that this thing can overpower Celestia and Luna sent a shiver down both Octavia and Vinyls spine.

"So why don't you come and take over?" She asked.

"You see your people are too BORING to us, however the people of Nirn are an exciting bunch."

"How many of you are there?"

"sixteen of us, we're all one big crazy family, or at least that's what I like to think anyway."

More shivers.

"Well anyway, you see only a chosen few of us don't know about your world, you better thank us for not telling them, some of those princes want to see your world turned to ashes just for having the color pink."

"Who are they." Asked Ti'look.

"They are Hermaeus, Malacath, Hircine, Mehrunes, Molag, and Sheogorath, try to guess which one found their way to their world."

Ti'lok pondered for a moment "Hermaeus?"

"Nope."

"Molag?"

"Nuh uh."

"Sheogorath?"

"Give this man a sweet roll, oh wait! speaking of Sheogorath do you two know a being in your world by the name of 'Discord'?"

Octavia and Vinyl nodded.

"Well Sheogorath created him, we simply misplaced him is all."

Octavia glared at him.

"Now the bad part isn't that he found his way to your world, it's that he's staying there." Sanguine explained.

"Why is that so bad?" Octavia asked.

"Because he's making it seem that your people aren't as boring as we thought you were, and the longer he stays the more tempted we are to visit your world."

"Wait who's sheogorath?" Vinyl asked

"He is the daedric prince of madness, and if he can find a place to stay in your world that means all the others can as well, so I really suggest you guys get moving." He explained.

"Why can't you simply take us home?" Octavia asked. "

Because if any other princes enter your realm the rest will follow, only he can take you now," He pointed to Ti'look.

"I hold the fate of two worlds in my hands now." Ti'look said exhausted.

"Well why are you helping us?" Vinyl asked

"Because I owe this guy a favor for giving me the most fun I had in centuries."

"Well I guess the debt is repaid." Ti'look said

"Well I say it's time I leave to my realm, good luck to you, and one more thing, remember to have some fun, you may be able to win the others over just yet." Sanguine opened an oblivion gate and left the three in silence.

"Speaking of your world, you two never explained it to me in any way shape or form, I'm curious about your people, or equine as it were." Ti'look sat back down.

"Wait what your friend explained only managed to bring more questions than answers, who are the Daedra?" Octavia asked

He sighed and explained them "The daedra are beings born from another's blood or also know as 'Padomay' he represented chaos while his rival 'Anu' represented order." He paused so that could sink in. "Daedra or by the Altmer language 'not our ancestors' are only capable of evil and they see Nirn, our world, as a curiosity, something to play around with and learn, they are entertained by us, apparently your people are too boring for them, but one of them wormed their way to your plane 'Equestria' was it?"

"That's right" Vinyl answered

"Well since he is not coming back the others are tempted to come to your world and they will not come bearing sweet rolls."

The two nodded for a moment scared for what may become of their home if they hesitate. "What did you mean when you said you hold the fate of two worlds in your hands?" Octavia chimed in.

Ti'look talked swiftly "Alduin 'the world eater' better known as has returned, he is a dragon and during the dragon wars was planning on enslaving and destroying all life on Nirn, he was stopped but now he has returned with a hunger to devour our world, your included."

They were token back by this, the entire time they were home everypony was completely oblivious to the secrets the two sisters held, and they were discovering all of it in one day!

"Look on the bright side, the fate of two worlds rest on my shoulders."

"How is that a good thing? your completely insane." Vinyl said

"I might be insane but I am also what this world calls 'the dragonborn' I have the body of a mortal but the soul of a dragon, I am the only one capable of defeating Alduin, and saving your world." He explained. "Well that's enough about my world, do explain yours."

Octavia and Vinyl began to explain Equestria's history while Ti'look's eyes widened at the word 'peaceful' and was nodding the entire way to show he was understanding what they were talking about.

"So you mean to tell me that the thing keeping peace in your world is the magic of 'friendship'?" His eyes were practically bobbing in his head.

"That is correct, why? you seem perplexed." Octavia responded.

"It all just seems too farfetched to be real, then again you are currently residing in my world as mer and man and you used to be _ugh _Ponies, I can't believe I am using that word to describe a sentient species." He dropped his head. "Do you have separate races like us?" He asked his palm on his face.

"Yes we do actually, you see I was what we call an Earth Pony, Vinyl used to be a Unicorn, they can use magic, and we have another 'race' I suppose known as Pegasus who are winged and capable of flight, Earth Ponies are born with neither of this although I suppose we are physically fit because we use our jaws and arms for lifting."

"Well that explains why you have curves in all the right places." Vinyl chirped in.

"Vinyl don't you start now." Octavia seethed through gritted teeth.

"What? we already know how you feel about me, why not just accept it? I wont bite."

"Because for one that amulet is wrong, secondly I am too tired to argue with you now especially considering that stunt you pulled off that nearly costed your life had I not tripped on you."

Vinyl wilted slightly.

"V-Vinyl I'm sorry I didn't mean"

"No your right, I was stupid, you don't need to apologize."

Ti'look chimed into the conversation "So then why not the both of you tell me your professions in your world?"

"We were musicians, or I guess Vinyl would rather be referred to as a DJ."

"What is that?" Ti'look asked peaking up upon hearing that word.

"From my personal experience living with one A DJ is someone who plays music in something like your taverns except with very loud music playing and flashing lights everywhere." Octavia explained from memory.

"So what form of music do you perform?" He asked

"I am a cellist.",

"and that is?"

"A cellist is someone who plays an instrument known as a cello, it is a strings instrument and quite a large one at that I must stand on both legs to play it properly if it were put in your world."

He nodded and let out a yawn "Well I say it's time we all get some sleep and move in the morning." He opened the tent and let the two inside.

What neither of the two knew was that he couldn't sleep, or at least sleep well. He stayed outside the tent and watched the perimeter for anything trying to sneak in. His enhanced senses heard the two used to be equines heartbeats slow down as they both drifted to sleep.

After a few hours of silence he smelled something in the air. It smelled like the smoke from a torch, he heard footsteps. Fifty meters away and drawn to the fire by the pace it was moving. Three were beside whoever was holding the fire. As they moved closer their scents became more and more familiar. He saw the glint of silver and smelled the stinging scent of hawk feathers. Silver Hand, four of them by the smell alone. They came out of the shadowy trees with weapons drawn.

"What can I get you fine gentlemen? oh and lady?" He said to the four figures before him

"Cut the act, we know your secret and we seek your head." The apparent leader said. He was an Orc with a silver great sword in both hands.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about good sir, would you like some gold? maybe some goat?" Ti'look was buying himself time to think of a plan.

"You hear that?" One of the Silver Hand muttered listening to the sound of snoring coming from the tent. He was a bosmer, very skinny and swift, he had a silver dagger in his sheath and silver tipped arrows in his quiver.

Why does Vinyl have to snore? By the eight just let her stop.

"Looks like we have more to deal with." The nord woman said drawing her axe and heading towards the tent.

####

I stepped in front of her. "That's far enough if you know what's good for you."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do mutt!" She spat out the last part.

I wiped the spit off my face and looked her in the eyes "I'll make sure the last thing you hear before you die is your arm going down your gullet after I tear it off and force feed it to you."

She moved back a few feet surprised by my sudden savagery.

"Aww look, the little dog thinks he's being big and scary, what next? you going to blow our houses down?" The last one in the group said, he was fat dunmer with a silver mace drawn out and ready to swing.

I felt my heart begin to grow and the sound of popping bones filled the air. The familiar feeling of breaking bones swept through my body as they all expanded and a tail began to grow from my spine, my fingers expanded to claws and I felt the pain of growing muscles. When the transformation was complete I roared as to buy myself time to get used to the feeling again.

The first time is always the best. Nothing feels better than the first time feeding. I heard screaming from all directions as my mind became clouded. The ring will make sure I don't go feral but even that has limits. I tore into the nord woman who threatened to enter the tent. Poor girl didn't even have time to draw her weapon before her throat was torn out. I felt stinging as the leader slashed my back. Silver was always unbearable but rage makes a damn good anesthetic. I lifted him off the ground by the head and started to crush his skull in. Brain matter splattered the tent when his skull exploded. This was too easy, it was as if toddlers picked up Silver hand uniforms and thought they were automatically werewolf hunters, the fools deserve to die. The strong live the weak perish.

I felt an arrow embed itself in my shoulder. Damn the burning! Damn it to oblivion! I felt a mace hit my chest the impact making me lose my footing. A few broken ribs that was it. I got up and I impaled the Dunmer and lifted him off the ground and held him close to my face. I was about to crush his head with the force of my jaw when I heard that bosmer notch an arrow. I turned around quickly and held the dunmer in front of me.

I watched with amusement as the silver arrow hit the back of his head and come out his eye. He went limp and I slid him off my claws his body slamming against the floor. The bosmer stared terrified as his friend hit the ground. He looked at me, I think the poor lass soiled his armor. He notched an arrow and just before he let go I was already on top of him tearing off his limbs.

Surprisingly this was a very quiet fight the only sound being of blood hitting the floor and crackling in the fire. He screamed in pain. I had only tore of his leg that was it. He was weak and he deserved worse. I lifted him of the ground by the neck and watched as his eyes screamed one thing. Fear, no not fear something else was in them something much more amusing, sadness. I placed my other hand on his shoulder, and I pulled down. His body tore in half almost instantly if not the resistance of flesh put up a small fight. I dropped the remains on the ground and roared to the sky. Victory was common but it still had glory.

What I didn't notice was the two pairs of petrified eyes watching me as I reverted back to my normal form.


	10. Open Scars

Vinyl had witnessed a lot of things in her life. Some things that had other ponies envious, moments that made others pity her, never had she witnessed a slaughter. The thing that woke the two up in the morning light was that same bloodcurdling roar from only a day ago. The two woke up screaming and saw shadows play in the light of the tent. She had accepted it was okay to be scared. Everypony or everybody is afraid of the unknown and she was put in the center of a new world why shouldn't she be? They were about to peek outside the tent when they saw a strange material splatter across the tent. They knew the liquid, something you only see when you accidentally cut yourself in Equestria, or now know as something more common than rain in this world, blood.

They looked outside the tent and saw an arrow inside the shoulder of a werewolf while a screaming mer was on its claws. The wolf turned around and they both saw as another arrow kill the mer by passing through his skull with rehearsed ease. The body slumped to the ground and they saw the apex predator charge for someone on the other side of the camp. He pounced on the archer and they saw in bloody detail as his leg tore away from his body and witness as he was ripped in half by the monstrous beast in front of them. It gave off a roar of victory to commemorate the blood that had been spilled.

It slowly shifted back to their friend who's back was facing them. He didn't know that they watched the entire thing. He felt around his back for the arrow and pulled it out, he examined the silver tip before throwing it to the ground. He slowly stood up and turned around wearing ragged trousers and they watched as his face went... shocked? After he saw the two who watched the ordeal he turned and ran for the woods obviously not wanting to face the judging eyes. A reenactment of a few hours ago, how poetic. Vinyl was just about to go after him when Octavia stopped her.

"Are you sure it's safe to go after him?" She asked scared but not as badly as before

"Nope, but I owe it to the guy, he saved us how many times now? I think he deserves something from me by now since I acted like a jerk to him."

"Vinyl remember a debt isn't worth your own life, he just doesn't seem to be in the best state of mind right now, just please be careful, I'll wait here."

"Come on Tavi careful is my middle name." Vinyl said running into the woods. She tripped over a log shortly after.

A few minutes went by and she found herself by a lake and saw a familiar shape with its feet in the water. She slowly walked up to it and she saw one disturbing feature about him. His head was twitching around as if it was ready to burst open. He was rambling to himself, Vinyl listened intently and didn't make her presence know just yet.

"They never look for motive! they never do, they never ask why you did it just how you did it, and the one time you do something right they ask for motive, why? It's always ACTION ACTION ACTION! why can't someone just agree with me once say I did the right thing? I wanted an ironic death for them and now I'm paying for it with my MIND!" His voice started to break and she heard him begin to cry. "I'm so so sorry Julia! please forgive me... is it cause I want redemption? do I want a way out? to prove I can do something right? DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist against a nearby tree and she watched horrified as a dent appeared inside it.

She slowly walked up to him as to not make a sound.

"WHO'S THERE!?" He screamed teeth bared. His face lightened when his puffy eyes met Vinyl's.

"Dude are you okay?" She asked approaching slowly.

"I don't know, you tell me." He buried his face in his hands.

"You look like some crazy shirtless guy crying in the middle of nowhere right now."

He chuckled a little and spoke once more. "You know what really confuses me?"

"What?"

"How are you not scared of me? Octavia aswell? you come from a world where murder is unheard of and yet you just saw me tear four people to mincemeat and you just forgave me, why?"

Vinyl thought about this for a moment and was actually surprised to see he was right. Back then in Ponyville the thought of a dead body would make some ponies wretch but here they are watching bodies fall to the ground and they don't even flinch anymore. "I guess it's cause we know the difference between murder and self-defence." Vinyl wasnt too sure but this was her best answer.

"Finally someone who does." He raised his arms to the air as if his prayers were finally answered.

"I have a question." Vinyl said

"That is?"

"That dragon back on the path, it spoke didn't it? and you talked back to it."

"Yes, you see the dragons here are sentient and speak in their own tounge, being the dragonborn I can learn their language and use it against them." He explained.

"So when you yelled at the thing you were speaking a different language?",

"Correct",

"Then why did it turn to bones when it died?" That seemed like something out of foals tale.

"I can absorb their power and memories by generally 'eating' their soul",

"That sounds crazy!" She exclaimed not wanting to believe it

"You do too you know",

"So was that your first time dying? when it launched you on the tree?",

"Nope I almost died a another time and spit in the face of death".

"Can I hear about it?"

He sucked in a breath of air. "I was at home with my four-year old daughter Fralia, my wife had died a year before and my second daughter was adopted a few months ago, I was telling Fralia stories from my youth and life on Solsthiem by the fireplace." He looked up eyes closed. "Then the doors burst open." He paused for a moment and faced Vinyl. "You know this acts as two stories you know, how I almost died, and how I contracted lycanthropy."

"Wait, what broke into your home?"

"A werewolf barged inside scrambling as if it slipped on something, It got on its hind legs and gave a deafening roar, I screamed for my daughter to run upstairs, The werewolf ran for her probably as animal instinct but was stopped when a body slammed into it",

"You tackled a werewolf?" Vinyl can and will admit that was pretty cool.

"I did and it was not expecting that, it fell to the floor and I drew my fathers blade",

"What's it made of?" she said remembering the nightmarish way it was made.

"One of the finest materials in Tamriel, Ebony." He pulled out the dagger which was black as night but had expert craftmanship behind it. "I drew it out but not before it sunk its teeth into my arm, this one to be exact." He revealed on his left arm and a scar that nearly made Vinyl throw up had her stomach not been empty. "this is the bite, you see while it was attempting to tear of my arm it didn't realize that I had a second arm, and that second arm had a dagger." He paused again. "I sunk the dagger into its back and I was lucky enough to hit its spine making the thing go limp from the neck down, its head rolled about snapping at air before I ended its suffering." He rubbed the scar on his arm. "Fralia came downstairs when she heard nothing, she screamed when she saw my arm in its bloody mess, I screamed for her to get the metal rod inside the fireplace that we use to stroke it and to put it on the bite, cauterize the wound."

Vinyl winced at the thought.

"I had basically asked my daughter to burn her father who was bleeding out next to the body of a dead werewolf, she brought the rod by the cool end and I grabbed it from her, and I placed it on the bite wound, the Werewolf had token a good chunk of flesh from my arm and I was bleeding badly." He looked at Vinyl "Had I missed the spine of the thing I would've died, my daughter would be dead, and you two would have probably been eaten by wolves."

"Great motivational speech there coach." Vinyl sarcasticay responded.

"Anyway, I placed the rod on my arm and it was sitting in the fire for a good hour, when I took it off and the bleeding stopped I passed out from shock, when I woke up I was somehow in bed with my arm bandaged thanks to my daughter, she was sleeping beside me, the poor girl had been through so much in so little time, she was four." Vinyl couldn't help but feel bad for this guy. "I left my bed and took her to her own and went outside to get fresh air, the moment the cold air touched me I swore I could smell anything within a three-mile radius, my mind blurred within that moment filled with the scents of so many creatures",

"Sounds awesome",

"Then my body began to change, unbearable pain coursed through every inch of my body, I couldn't scream cause my vocal cords were shifting so the only thing that came out was a gutteral growl, nothing is as painful as ones first transformation",

"How bad was it?"

"You know how when your bones start to grow it hurts?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Imagine that but your bones are growing at an unatural pace and were almost doubling in size, after the shift was complete I couldn't think at all I was on pure instinct, I can't remember anything from my first shift, sort of like getting drunk."

Vinyl could relate to that, especially when one time she woke up outside someponies lawn with another mare wrapped around her arms.

"Those people you saw me kill, they were a group known as the silver hand, they're werewolf hunters basically, 'sworn to protect the innocent from the terrors of the night' my ass",

"What's so bad about them?" Vinyl asked

"Their just bandits with a slogan in reality, you didn't see it but one of them was going to kill you and I had just lost control is all",

"Nice to see you care puppy."

They wandered back to the camp to see that the only thing that remained of the silver hand was the unwashable blood that surrounded the area. The thought that Octavia willingly touched a dead body made Vinyl shiver a little, she would get over it in due time.

"Good to see you made it back in one piece the both of you." Octavia said emerging from the tree line not a speck of blood on her.

"What happened to the bodies?" Ti'look asked looking around.

"While you two were away I thought it would only be fair I give them a proper burial." She explained

"Why aren't you drenched in gore than?" He asked

"I found a small pond not too far from here and I washed myself off is all."

"Then let's get moving again, do you know where we are?"

Octavia pulled out a map and pointed somewhere a few miles west of Whiterun. They headed northeast as to get to Winterhold in the shortest amount of time with the new information they received from Sanguine. While on the way on the border between Whiterun hold and the Pale Octavia asked about the other princes.

"You see, Hermaeus is the daedric prince of knowledge, I can definitely see why they wouldn't let him in on your world."

"That would be?" Octavia asked

"He gives you knowledge in return for giving him more knowledge, example; he learns your princesses eye color and he could give you the knowledge to overthrow them, he has the power to turn kingdoms to ashes and he gives it away like it's nothing",

"But I thought all daedra were evil, why don't they simply turn our world to rubble?"

"Because they have nothing to gain from an outside look, if they take a second to look inside your world they might see more corruption then they knew and they feed off of it, one whiff of destruction in your world and they will follow it like flies to a carcass, since your realm is mostly peaceful on its own they don't bother with it, the others Sanguine mentioned however are violent in nature, like Molag Bal or as others see him 'that one guy who made vampires' however just referring him to 'one guy' gives you a one way trip to cold harbor, his plane of oblivion."

"They each have their own kingdom?"

"In a sense yes, you see each prince gets their own realm to control to how they see fit, Cold Harbor belongs to Molag and from what I heard it is the last place you want to go to for a vacation."

"I feel so blind knowing that our princesses held all this knowledge and never shared it with us."

"They did it to protect you, the daedra are more powerful than anything you have ever seen, if one pony finds out they might want to meet them and possibly summon one to them."

"I see, I still can't believe that there was so much to this world then I could ever dream."

It began to snow as they crossed over to the Pale, Vinyl began to shiver from the sheer cold, so did Octavia.

"You'll get used to it, this is Skyrim on a good day."

"What's the bad days like?" Vinyl asked huddling next to Octavia

"You get severe frostbite and your breath turns to ice just after you breathe out." He looked behind him seeing the two practically hugging each other to keep warm. "Mara was right Octavia, you may as well just accept it, after all who knows whether you'll make it home at all." He turned around and started to drift off the path.

Octavia was shot there, he had a great point, she just didn't know if she wanted to accept that fact.

"Where are we going?" Vinyl asked seeing around them nothing but trees.

"I need to check on something around here."

They wandered for another ten minutes or so while it simply got colder and colder, the clouds blocked the sky so they could barely tell if it was night or day. Their traversing of the cold snow led them to what appeared to be a large house in the middle of the forest.

"Where are we?" Octavia asked.

"Home." Ti'look replied before opening the double doors and heading inside.

Octavia and Vinyl reluctantly followed inside and felt the warmth envelop them once more. They heard another fire on the far side of the room. Why does going someplace warm after being frozen stiff always feel so nice? They saw Ti'look enter the main room which looked like a giant dinner table in the center. When he entered they saw a little girl appear out of the corner and swing at him with a small dagger but he deflected the blow quickly and started to chuckle.

"Got to be faster than that Sofie."

"Papa!" She exclaimed excited,

the girl looked to be about ten years old and was apparently a nord, she hugged him and he returned it. Another girl came from the room next to them. Her face brightened up immediately and she ran for Ti'look practically tackling him. She looked about five years old and was an Altmer.

"Papa your home! we missed you so much." The little one said still clinging to him like a life force.

"I missed you too girls, here I brought some presents for the both of you." The little girl let go of him and stood by her older sister. Ti'look took out his backpack and pulled out a small little doll and gave it to the little one. It had a small dress and hair on it with a stitched on face.

"Thank you." She said and started to hug the toy.

He rummaged his backpack more and pulled out a small locket, he wrapped it around the bigger ones neck and she admired it.

"It's so pretty, thank you." Her eye caught glimpse of the two standing by the doorway and the she pulled out the dagger quickly.

"It's okay Sofie they wont hurt us they're friends." Ti'look explained.

Never once in both Octavia's and Vinyl's lives did they ever expect to be scared of a little girl. The situation just seemed too unreal. The girl relaxed a little and sheathed the dagger while the littlest one hid behind Ti'look's leg with scared eyes. The one named Sofie watched as her father got closer to the two mysterious women by the door and motioned for the two of them to come over. Sofie slowly came up to them holding her little sisters hand with a death grip.

Octavia broke the ice. "Um hello, my name is Octavia, my friend here is Vinyl, what are your names?" Octavia asked hoping to make things less awkward.

The little one whispered very quietly while Sofie began to get more comfortable.

"I'm Sofie, my sister here is Fralia" Sofie turned to look at Fralia who went back to hiding behind the elf's leg. "It's okay lets say hi."

"Fralia it's okay your sister and I are right here." Ti'look said with a reassuring tone.

Fralia slowly came out from behind his leg and simply stared at the two too scared to say anything. Octavia crouched and sat down in front of the little altmer girl "Hello, how are you?"

"H-hi" She whispered.

Ti'look smiled, generally Fralia was never comfortable around strangers generally sticking next to him or her sister but she seems to be a bit more open to Octavia.

"Your father is a very wonderful man he saved me and Vinyl more times than the both of us can count at this point." Octavia said

'_Good tactic Octavia'_ Ti'look thought '_hover around me and she'll talk'_

Fralia never looked at Vinyl and stared at Octavia with wondrous eyes.

"Is everything alright?" A new voice said coming down the stairs.

The footsteps manifested into a figure. It was a woman standing before them, she had a medium build with short blonde hair and blue paint going along her face.

"Mjoll! good to see your okay, did you see anything off while I was away?" Ti'look shook her hand.

"Good to see you as well, I saw some bandits scouting around here a few days ago it has been quiet other than that, I fear they may plan on attacking",

"I see, well what do you say we give them a visit?",

"Another adventure? well what are we waiting for? oh I see you have visitors." She came up to the two. "Name's Mjoll any friend of Ti'look is a friend of mine." She offered her hand and Vinyl accepted it while Octavia reluctantly gave her a shake. When Octavia's hand grasped hers Mjoll practically ;lifted her up.

"Nice to see you too." Vinyl said giving a small salute with two fingers.

"So who are you two then?" Mjoll asked

"I'm Vinyl Scratch, this is Octavia." Vinyl said pulling Octavia closer her closer.

"Strange names, but well met strangers." Mjoll nodded to them.

"Now that everyone is acquainted with each other who says we have we have a feast for six?" Ti'look asked.

As if on cue Vinyl's stomach growled loudly enough to shake the house.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ti'look said.

A few seconds of silence went by and everyone started to keel over laughing. Everyone was seated and after a few hours dinner was served among the table. Vinyl and Mjoll were discussing about the adventures Mjoll shared with Ti'look and how she had narrowly managed to survive her encounter at Mzinchaleft and being saved by Aren. After she was finished and Vinyl ran out of wisecracks silence filled the air. Octavia felt uncomfortable at how she was being eyed down by the two children. Then a bomb was dropped by Fralia.

"Are you our new mommy?"


	11. Philosophy at Its Finest

The room was frozen silent except for the silent drip of my stew. Fralia looked around confused as to why everyone was looking at her utterly shocked. I was frozen, I couldn't move an inch. She asked if I was their new mother, why? Was it because I was an altmer? because I acted to warmly towards them? Either way Ti'look looked at her with pained eyes.

"Fralia, go to your room",

"but I'm not-",

"Go. To. Your. Room." He spoke sternly but not angry, not sad either, just... pale if that is a word to describe his manner of speaking.

Fralia got up not saying a word and left the table and went to a room to the tables left, inside the room were two separate beds and a double bed on the far side of the room.

"Sofie you can excuse yourself if you want to go." Ti'look said before getting up and heading for the door.

The double doors leading outside closed leaving us to our silence once more with the monotone _drip_ of my stew still in the spoon dripping back into the bowl. Vinyl was silenced for once, same with Mjoll.

"I-I'll make sure he's okay." I said before heading out the door.

I pushed open the doors the frosty cold air enveloped me once again. It was definitely the dead of night by how dark it was. I spotted Ti'look leaning against a nearby tree rubbing his temples. I approached him delicately, he seems to be very sensitive to his past and I don't want to reopen stitches. He saw me and he dropped his head as if ashamed to be even near me. I stood next to him by the tree while the cool air settled around us, we could see each others breath and the snow began to settle in my boots.

"I'm so sorry about Fralia I never expected her to say that, she's usually so well-mannered and shy around strangers, it took her a week to get used to Mjoll's presence in the house but she just immediately clung to you." He spook sincerely, his head was still hanging low.

"It's quite alright, I did come off as a bit too motherly",

"all you did was say hello."

Silence was once again wrought by his last sentence.

"Me and Vinyl can help you know? just explain to us what happened to your wife, we can help you."

He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I can do better",

"how so?"

"I can show you."

What did he mean by that? "There is no need to do such a thing, just please explain-",

"no, I've been running for too long, I need to confront this, I'm going regardless but if you really want to help then follow me." He started to head off in a random direction.

reluctantly I followed him into the cold wilderness.

"I know why the insane man laughs", He said

"Why is that?",

"he suffers so deeply that he must invent laughter"

"You're a philosopher?" I asked

"Back in Solsthiem it was one of the things they taught you, they believe intellect conquers brute strength, the nords disagree",

"The sober whisper while the drunk bellow am I correct?" I shall admit I felt high and mighty for thinking of that one.

He nodded "Welcome to the most sophisticated race in Tamrial, also the longest living." He said.

"I would laugh at the irony but I'm worried if I do I will have gone mad"

He chuckled and we continued our conversation of both our homes while the snow continued to bombard us. He stopped suddenly in front of what looked like an ancient burial site. He entered without saying a word. I followed after him. the smell of rotting flesh and the sound of buzzing flies were my first observation, the second was the bodies of rotting corpses around the area.

"Don't worry they wont come back to life a second time" He said looking at the bodies.

"A second time?" I questioned.

"These are Draugr, they are undead nords who used to serve the dragons before death, now they wander the halls of old crypts still serving their masters." He spoke with pity for the zombies as it were. He pulled out a strange vial which was very tall and emitted a strange glow. "Drink this." He said holding it out for me.

"What is it?" I asked slightly nervous.

"It's a potion also known as 'The Dreamstride' it will let you go back to the past, you will have the body of me or my wife when we were here and you will experience what happened here long ago." He explained.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No I had already drank from it, you'll be safe I promise."

I believed him enough so I sipped from the strange vial. My vision began to whiten and the last thing I saw was Ti'look venturing deeper into the bowels of the crypt.

1 Year Prior

The next time I opened my eyes I bore witness to an unbelievable sight, the past! I was in the same room but it was empty now and everything seemed untouched. I had heard of time travel magic in the Canterlot Archives but to experience it first hoof er hand, was spectacular! I heard a voice speak. I was surprised to hear it come from me in Ti'looks voice

"You ready to go?" He asked turning his head to a woman who was fastening a dagger to her boot. She was an Altmer but with more human like features. I noticed something on her ring finger, a ring! I don't recall seeing Ti'look wearing one in the present day but I see one on his hand as well here.

After she finished fastening the last knot on her sheathe she stood up. "Ready! let's go."

We walked, well saying 'we walked' would imply I had control over my body, I couldn't move a muscle so all I had was the gift of sight. Soon I heard the sounds of cracking bones and popping joints and one of those draugr came into view. It's eyes glowed a fierce blue. Ti'look drew his dagger but his other hand had a glow to it, it felt like magic but it wasn't the same as my lighting, it felt stronger. I felt the effects as he casted it, it felt like all my muscles tensed up and became harder than rock yet at the same time still maintained the same mobility.

I felt a sudden pain in my side as the draugr's sword cut deep into his side but was numbed by whatever he casted. He did not say I could still feel pain in the past! Ti'look lunged forward with his dagger causing it to crash into it's rotting skull. Three more came to view and Ti'look lunged for them with sudden ferocity. The skirmish was quick but bloody. He had several cuts and a large gash on his side.

"Hold still" said the woman most likely his wife.

A sudden warmth enveloped my body and I stared as the cuts healed over and the gash slowly close.

"Come on it wasn't anything lethal" He said facing his wife.

"I'm not passing a chance to practice, also I don't want my husband to bleed out on me."

"You're wasting magika on spilled milk." He said turning back "You have to conserve it for something serious."

"You sure we should be here? maybe we should head back." She suggested

"Don't worry, I've dealt with draugr before we just need to grab the artifact for the college and we can head back, and don't worry about Fralia either I convinced the college to look after her while we are away." He said with the same calming tone.

She nodded and they continued down the old cobweb infested corridors.

"CAREFUL!" She screamed suddenly causing Ti'look to stop dead in his tracks

He looked down revealing what looked like a pressure plate in the ground. Upon further examination it looked rigged to a spike wall contraption. That would have been painful had it not been for her.

"Thanks for the heads up, would've been my ass on that thing." He said avoiding the pressure plate.

More draugr were slain before the two found themselves in front of a strange gate with three animal symbols on it. An owl, a dragon, and a crow. He pulled something out from his backpack, it looked to be a claw but the fingers were made of three different gems. The index was made of emerald, the middle finger was made of ruby, and the ring finger was made of sapphire. He looked at the palm of the claw and began to rearrange the symbols on the wall. When he was finished the door before them began to descend slowly revealing the inner sanctum of the tomb.

I heard a dagger unsheathe as the gate opened, he turned his head and I saw her holding a glass dagger. Why does it seem familiar? In the center of the chamber layed a small coffin. Ti'look took a few steps forward and it suddenly burst open revealing another draugr but this one was different. This one wore solid armor and weld an axe made of the same material as Ti'look's dagger by the look of it. It got out of the coffin and the two slowly backed away from the nightmarish creature while it drew out the axe.

"Genun ahkrin ko luft do dinok uv luft sovengard." It said with rickety old jaws.

"You keep it's attention , I'll get behind it and send the dagger through it's ugly head." His wife said getting ready for a sprint.

I felt him nod and he ran for the death harbinger. The draugr attempted to bring the axe down on him but he parried it quickly. I may not be controlling this body but it has the same feeling as riding a roller coaster. I heard footsteps behind me as his wife attempted to get behind it. Sadly I said attempted. The draugr took notice of her and backed away from Ti'look.

"FUS RO DAH!" It yelled

I felt him being pushed back and flew across the air hitting the wall with a sudden stop. The pain was excruitiating, I felt like I wanted to roll up and simply die. I had barely even registered the loud _SNAP_ that echoed across the room and so did Ti'look. He fell to the ground and looked to his side seeing her laying on the ground her back facing him. He disregarded it thinking she was unconscious. He stood up ignoring the pain and charged the draugr. It forced him into the axe when it swung horizontally causing a small gash on his arm luckily being a minor flesh wound thanks to his quick reflexes. Blood started to flow out of the wound. The draugr swung once more but was deflected by another parry, using the quick distraction Ti'look lunged for it sending the dagger into it's chest, he quickly took it out but no blood escaped it's body. The draugr backed away forcing Ti'look to charge it once more.

The draugr swung it's axe horizontally once more forcing Ti'look to slide on his knees below it. The rough terrain of the rocks this tomb was built on caused the skin on his knee's to tear away and bleed. He quickly scrambled onto his feet and before the draugr could turn around he sent the dagger into it's decaying skull. The living corpse withdrew it's grasp of the axe causing it to clatter on the floor and slumped to the ground. He pulled the dagger out of its skull causing it's skull to cave away. He turned once more and saw a strange artifact laying on a table in the back of the room. It looked like a bracelet but gave off a strange blue glow.

He turned around instead and went to his wife. He turned her around and everything froze. I heard him choke on his own breath. He started to quiver at the sight before him. Her head was crooked and dangling by her chest by a few strains of muscle. Her neck had broken when she hit the wall. I couldn't hear what had happened next for I had woken up. I found myself inside the chamber despite not moving my own feet.

I turned my head and saw Ti'look staring at the same artifact. He turned around and saw me, his face expressionless.

"We risked so much for this little thing, our lives, our body, and worst of all we risked our daughter." He looked down ashamed. "I was so stupid, I should've listened to her." a tear travelled down his face. "I buried her near our home, but not close enough, after I returned to the college I was expelled."

"For what?" I asked

"My actions costed the life of another student and they didn't want me to 'endanger more lives' it had taken me three days to convince them to let me have Fralia back... I'm sorry you had to go through that I shouldn't have insisted you come." He started to head for the still grounded gate.

"Wait that's it?"

"I just needed to reflect, I accepted my mistake I just need to move on." He wandered down the corrider.

I can never understand him, should I simply stop trying to comprehend him? He's like Vinyl, I can never understand them at times when I feel I know them best. I got up and simply followed him back outside where the cold settled once again. We wandered speechless untill we were a few meters away from his door.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked looking at him.

"What's that?"

####

After Ti'look asked his daughters to go to bed, it was after midnight now, they reluctantly agreed stating they weren't tired. After everyone was inside Mjoll was asleep in her bed upstairs. Ti'look showed Octavia and Vinyl to the guest room and Octavia's eyes widened when she saw it was a double bed, she stirred awkwardly in her feet. Ti'look saw this and shook his head.

"You two shared a tent you can share a bed." He extinguished the last flame in the house and made his way to the bedroom. Vinyl jumped into the bed after their eye's adjusted to the darkness causing a mess with the covers. Octavia rolled her eyes at the behavior Vinyl displayed and gently got into the bed more delicately than Vinyl.

"When was it the last time we had a good nights sleep?" Octavia asked through the darkness.

"About three days ago" Vinyl answered "Five bits a bear breaks down the doors."

"Five bits I get a good nights sleep." Octavia mumbled

"Your on" Vinyl yawned out,

"Vinyl?",

"What is it?",

"Zu'u lokaal hi."

"What?" Vinyl was awake once more.

"Oh nothing" Octavia said rolling to her side, Vinyl didn't see but Octavia was smirking.


End file.
